


Shadows

by Stareena



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif confesses a secret and Volstagg is there to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Large looming shadows covered the wall as the firepit in the center of the room raged. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Thor and Loki sat around laughing and cavorting creating the shadows as the replayed tales from past adventures. Sif watched on quietly sipping her wine and watching the boys hoot and holler.

Loki and Thor were laughing together, Loki’s hand on Thor’s knee. It was an open secret, the two of them but the Warriors Three and Sif all knew and all did not speak about it. Hogun had his spirituality, Fandral had his women and Volstagg his bacchanalian lifestyle. Sif sat, looking over each of her friends, all content with their lives, all of them had something that they lived for.

Except Sif.

As the Goddess of War, she enjoyed battle but it was not what she lived for, it did not leave her contented at the end of the day.

Watching these men, these brothers in arms of hers, she smiled. Loving each of them in her own way, happy that they were seemingly happy with their lives. How often had they saved one another? How often had they gotten each other in trouble? They were all happy, why was she so restless?

Rising slowly, she walked out onto the balcony and watched as the stars begin to sparkle as the sunlight slipped from the land. Twlight, the reds fading to purples to blues and eventually to night. She loved this time of night. Sipping her wine, she turned her attention to a lower terrace and saw the Allfather and Queen standing together. In a rare display of affection, Odin kissed Frigga softly on her lips making the Queen giggle like a little girl. Sif smiled and adverted her eyes, giving them their privacy.

Turning, putting the fading light to her back, she watched silently as Thor rose and stretched announcing his retirement for the evening. Shortly after he left, Loki followed suit. The others nodded and bid him a good evening, though they all knew that they would be meeting in one of their chambers shortly to be together.

Fandral rose and bowed, sly smile on his face. He had sport planned for the evening, Sif smiled but rolled her eyes, nodding her goodnight. Hogun stood and nodded to Volstagg and Sif leaving as well, most likely to meditate before sleeping as was his way.

“My Lady Sif, you’ve been awfully quiet this evening. How are things with you?”

Looking up at the tall Asgardian, Sif smiled but it fell quickly.

“Do you ever find yourself wishing for something more?”

“Like seconds?” Volstagg teased.

“Nevermind.” Sif replied quietly as she turned around to look out at the rising night sky.

“Lady Sif, I jest. Please, what is troubling your mind, my dear?” Volstagg stood by concerned.

Sif raised her eyes to the deepening blue sky, the starlight reflecting in them.

“I feel like I am missing something with my life,” She looked up at her ginger friend, “I have worked so hard to get where I am and for the first time, I wonder if I made a mistake. Family, children…”

“Sif, shhh.” Volstagg stepped forward and embraced her. “You followed the path that you wanted to follow, the path you were intended to follow. If you wish to change your path, you can.” Stepping back, he brushed a loose lock of hair from her face and smiled.

“I love Thor deeply and truly and there is naught that can be done about it.” Sif openly confessed, hanging her head in shame. Volstagg’s eyes widened as he processed this information.

“My lady…”

“It is no matter, I suppose that I can be thankful of such a situation.” Sif stood up straight, eyes on the stars, now fully out in the blackened sky.

“How so?”

“He’ll never leave me, never betray me, always protect me and be there when I need him to be.”

Volstagg furrowed his brow.

“But you’ll never be with him.” He replied quietly.

“I know. I suppose we all make sacrifices for things we want most.”

Volstagg stood by, unsure of what to say or how to ease Sif’s malcontent. She was the best of them, sharing their combined passion for battle and glory, having the most bravery and the most compassion of all of them. To see her sadden, broke his heart. In the end, he wrapped a large arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her in close to him. Looking out of the night he watched the stars dance and twinkle.

Sif rested her head against his chest and sighed. It felt good to finally tell someone how she felt about Thor. It seemed to hurt less, like opening a bottle of spirits, the pressure dissipating some.

“Please tell no one. I couldn’t bare the teasing, ridicule or rejection.” She said quietly.

“Do not trouble yourself over it. It is forgotten.” He replied.

“I feel better for having said it.” Sif looked up at Volstagg, managing a small smile.

“Anytime you need to speak, I am here for you my friend.” Bending down he kissed her forehead, rubbing her cheek her with his thumb. “Now, get out of here. Get some sleep my dear.”

Sif nodded, patting Volstagg’s arm as she slowly turned to make her way towards the door.

“Volsagg,” She called to him, standing before the doors, “Thank you for not judging me.”

“It’s not my place, Lady Sif,” he strolled back into the room, sipping on his mead, “Oh, if only you could see yourself as we all see you.” He sat on the arm of one of the divians in the lounge.

“And how do you see me, Volstagg?” she asked, sly smile.

“Beautiful, fierce, honorable, loyal, compassionate. Did I mention beautiful?” He smiled at her.

“You jest again.” Sif’s face fell.

“I speak sooth, Lady Sif.” He sat, almost challenging her to refute his words. Raising his stein to his lips he watched her closely as he drank deeply from his cup.

Sif shifted her weight and considered his words.

“Am I a warrior or a goddess to you first?” She asked.

“You are my friend. That is what I see when I look at you. Nothing less.” Standing, he walked to her slowly, “But to answer your question, you are the Goddess of War, so I see both when I look at you.”

Raising her eyes to him as he stood before a smile crept across her face.

“There is that smile I’ve been searching for all evening.” He reached out and stroked her cheek affectionately.

“Thank you, Volstagg.”

Nodding, he returned to sit before the firepit in the center of the room. Hearing the click of the door, Volstagg smiled to himself as he watched the shadows of the fire play across the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
